


bullpen blues

by cissathebookworm



Category: Batman - All Media Types, NCIS, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Identity Reveal, M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Tim McGee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Kon is tired of his boyfriend (he’s not acknowledging they broke up because Tim ran away without ever actually breaking up) avoiding him, so he visits Tim at work, much to the amusement of Tim’s co-workers and to Tim’s disgruntlement.





	bullpen blues

**Author's Note:**

> So....? I'm not really sure what this is, but I'm a sucker for both TimKon and NCIS/DC crossovers. This work was supposed to have more to it, but I'm not sure if I'll ever actually get past this point. In light of that, I decided to go ahead and post my crack fic. :D

Everything is relatively calm in the bullpen at NCIS for Gibbs’ team. There are no active cases and none of the members are sporting anything worse than fading bruises. Currently, Gibbs is in MTACK with the director, leaving his team unsupervised. Ziva and Abby are pouring over a cold case file, Tim is working on catching up on paperwork while Tony works on his aim. 

Tim glares at Tony when another paper ball hits the side of his head, “Will you stop?” He finally snaps at the older agent, “I’m trying to work here.” 

“What could possibly be so important, Proooooobie?” Tony draws out the nickname obnoxiously. 

Tim turns away without answering. Tony turns his attention toward Tim’s trash can, for once giving him a break. Tim rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment when Tony misses for the third time in a row. Mercifully, at least for Tim’s workspace, Tony’s phone rings and he picks it up, “This is Very Special Agent DiNozzo, how may I help you?” Tim switches over to a hacking program he is running in the background, quickly smothering a smile when he sees that he’s almost into the database. “Well, McGoo, someone’s here to visit you.” 

Tim switches tabs, stops typing, and sends Tony a suspicious look, “Then why did the front desk call you?” 

Tony shrugs, “Well, I am the senior field agent.” 

“Right,” Tim gives Tony a doubtful look. 

“It must be that insufferable harpy NCIS calls a secretary,” Ziva cuts in, “I know that women purposely makes a mess of my things! She has it out for our entire team.” Abby snickers and quickly draws Ziva back into the case file. 

“Am I supposed to go get them?” Tim prods Tony. 

“Nah, they’re having him escorted up.” At Tony’s words, the elevator dings and a security guard escorts a tall, muscular man over to the ring of desks. Largely unnoticed by the group, Gibbs stands on the outside edge of the desks, watching the events unfold. 

“Conner, what are you doing here?” Tim asks before Tony had the chance to open his mouth. 

“What? I can’t visit my boyfriend at work?” Conner crosses his arms defensively. 

Tim follows suit, “It’s pretty strange because we broke up five years ago,” Tim stands and moves out from behind his desk. The other three watch with avid interest. 

Conner snorts, “Sure, we ‘broke up’ when you ran away without telling anyone and changed your name. If that’s how you want to classify breaking up with a person. I love you, Tim,” Conner makes an aborted motion towards him, “I’ve never stopped loving you. You know, I got your father’s permission to propose to you. I mean, we were barely adults but I’ve always known it was going to be you.” 

Tim’s eyes widen in shock before hoarsely asking, “You were going to ask me to marry you?” Tim wraps his arms tighter around himself. “Kon...I’m sorry.” Conner unfolds his arms and his face folds into an expression that Tim knows well. Tim rushes into Conner’s arms, hugging him tightly. Conner eagerly returns the gesture, burying his face into the shorter man’s hair momentarily before resting his chin on top of Tim’s head. 

“I’m sorry, Kon,” Tim repeats into Conner’s chest. Conner only hugs Tim tighter. “I’ve never stopped loving you either.” 

Eventually, the pair pulls away with great reluctance. “Remember the first time we met?” Conner asks, grinning. 

Tim laughs, “Yeah, I punched you in the face and almost broke my hand. And then you punched me back and I instantly regretted every instance in my life that led me to that moment. I was vehemently cursing out B inside my head.” 

“The one good thing CADMUS ever did for me was to send me out on that mission where I met you,” Conner grins, “You were the scrawniest fifteen-year-old that I had ever laid eyes on.” 

Tim rolls his eyes, “Only you could have nostalgia for that mission. We almost died. Twice.  _ Twice _ , Kon!” Tim shakes his hand for dramatic emphasis, causing Conner to chuckle, his eyes shining with amusement. 

“What the hell was a couple of teenagers getting up to where they almost died twice!?” Tony asks in shock. 

“Parkour.” “Skydiving.” Tim and Conner answer simultaneously. Tim looks at Conner with clear judgment and asks, “Skydiving, really?” 

“Yeah,” Conner scoffs, “because parkour is such a better excuse.” 

“Excuse you, I spent much of my childhood parkouring around Gotham.” 

“Because your dad is batshit insane. I don’t make the rules, it’s true.” 

“Hey now, Dad might be a little eccentric but-” 

“Hey!” Gibbs cuts off the couple’s bickering, “All of you, Ducky’s lab. I want answers.” When none of the group makes for the elevator, he snaps out irritably, “ _ Now _ !” 

Tim takes Conner’s arm and drags him towards the elevator with Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, and Tony following. The ride down to the morgue is awkwardly silent. Ducky and Jimmy greet the group with a hearty hello and smiles before getting them settled around the room. “Now, what is this all about? And who is this young man?” Ducky queries the group. 

Tim smiles at Ducky and gestures towards Conner, “This is my-” 

“Boyfriend,” Conner interjects.

“-boyfriend, Conner Kent.” 

“And McSecret has been keeping things from us,” Tony sends an accusing look in Tim’s direction. 

“McGee, speak,” Gibbs commands Tim. 

Tim sighs, looking over at Conner who shrugs. “Your call. You trust ‘em?” 

Tim nods, “Yeah, I trust them.” 

“Then tell them. Not like you can get arrested,” Conner points out with a smile. 

“Well, to start, my birth name is Timothy Jackson Drake. When I was ten I was adopted by Bruce Wayne as his third child, becoming Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. I was born and raised in Gotham City,” Tim calmly explains. 

“So how does almost getting killed at fifteen factor in?” Ziva inquires. 

“I found out Batman’s secret identity as well as Robin’s. When the second Robin died, I noticed that Batman was becoming more erratic and unhinged. Everyone knows that Batman works better with a Robin by his side. Since I knew who he was, I found him and demanded that he take me on as Robin. It took a lot of convincing, but he eventually trained me as his third Robin,” Tim pauses to think for a moment, “When the fifth Robin came around, I got fired from being Robin. I became my own hero: Red Robin.” 

“What happened to the fourth Robin?” Abby asks in concern. 

“Ah, the fourth Robin was a girl and she was murdered within a week of donning the costume. We were Robins at the same time. She’s okay now,” Tim shrugs, “Robins are rather hard to kill permanently.” 

“What about the first and second Robin?” Ziva asks, “I do not know as much as I should about American heroes.” 

Tim smiles, “It’s okay Ziva. The first Robin outgrew the title and became Nightwing. He works mostly out of Bludhaven now. The second Robin was murdered by the Joker. He came back to life and he’s now the Red Hood, an anti-hero that runs the organized crime in Crime Alley and working on taking over all organized crime in Gotham City. The fifth Robin is still working as Robin alongside Batman.” 

“You- Tim McGee, probie- are Red Robin? One of Batman’s child prodigies?!” Tony exclaims, “And why the hell should we believe that?” 

Tim shrugs, “Believe me or not but it’s the truth,” Tim takes out his wallet, selecting a card and placing it flat on the table. He draws a pattern on the card and it morphs from a pizza punch card to a Justice League membership card. Tim holds the card up, displaying Red Robin’s credentials alongside a smiling photo of Red Robin. “My membership card,” Tim’s grin grows wicked, “I think I have a way of proving to you my authenticity. The gym should be empty this time of day.” 

Tim slinks out of the room, the rest of the group following behind. Once the group is inside the gym with the door securely locked, Tim runs and leaps, performing a move unique to the Robins. He takes to higher ground, flipping his way to the apex of the gym before taking a flying leap off the highest beam, launching his grappling hook at the last second possible. Tim withdraws the grappling hook once on solid ground and tucks it back away inside his coat pocket. Tim grins, large and happy at the group. 

“I’d show you a birdarang, but they’re sewn into my coat lining and I  _ just  _ finished stitching this one up last night.” 

“Tim,” Conner sends Tim a meaningful look, “Just show them the damn ‘rang, babe.” 

Tim grumbles as he guides one of his birdarangs out of the coat lining, holding up the gleaming tool, unmistakably a signature weapon of the Robins. “I’m going to have to fix up my coat,  _ again _ . Thanks a lot, Kon.” 

Conner winks at his boyfriend, “What’re boyfriends for, Timmy?” Tim throws the birdarang straight at Conner’s chest, both smiling in amusement when it bounces harmlessly off, hitting the floor with a dull  _ clink _ . The rest of the groups roars with confusion. 

“What the hell, McGee!?” Abby shouts. 

Tim grins, “It’s good to have an invulnerable boyfriend.” 


End file.
